Episode 77
Earth Land is the 77th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Wendy Marvell finally reunites with Jellal, who turns out to be Mystogan. However, there is no time for reunions as Mystogan warns her that the city will be destroyed. True enough, a hole in the sky opens and completely sucks up Magnolia Town, leaving nothing behind except for her, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Carla. Summary At the guild, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia and Carla talk about Dragons and the day of their disappearance, which happens to be the same. Happy arrives with a wrapped fish for Carla. Carla angrily declines, rejects Happy and then leaves, thinking that he is clueless. Happy runs after her, asking if he has done something to make her mad at him. Carla replies that he can't protect Natsu but she can protect Wendy. Happy says that he can protect Natsu because he is his partner, but Carla answers that he can't and leaves saying that he doesn't even know what he is. Above Magnolia, thunder clouds form and rain begins to fall. Wendy finds Carla and talks to her about her actions. Suddenly, Mystogan arrives and reveals to the two of them that he was the "Jellal" that Wendy knew seven years ago. Wendy, out of happiness, cries and tells him that she's missed him but Mystogan tells her that it's not the time for a happy reunion and that she should get out of town immediately. Mystogan explains that the Anima has grown and that he cannot suppress it anymore. Above the city, the thunder clouds are beginning to form a circle. Mystogan continues to say that Magnolia is going to be destroyed and that all the people in Magnolia and Fairy Tail are going to die. Wendy, followed by Carla, tries to run towards the guild, wanting to save everyone. Mystogan tries to stop her, saying that he is willing to save her alone, but Wendy won't hear of it. Everyone in Fairy Tail proceeds with their activities, completely unaware of the impending danger. Wendy is still running towards Fairy Tail but she trips. She then sees that the thunder clouds are forming a circle in the sky and lightning starts flashing and striking out upon Magnolia. The buildings in Magnolia begin to disintegrate into tiny pieces and are sucked up into the sky in the form of a tornado. Wendy reaches the front of the Guild and tries to warn everyone, but the guild bends upwards and disintegrates as well, like all the other buildings. The entire town is sucked up into the clouds. Seeing that the guild and the town are both gone, Wendy wonders why she is still there, when suddenly Natsu appears. Natsu asks Wendy where they are, saying that he was asleep. Wendy explains what happened but Natsu doesn't believe her. Wendy then continues to say that maybe only Dragon Slayers were left behind. Carla then arrives and says that Wendy is right. She continues to explain that the hole in the sky was actually called Anima. Suddenly, Happy arrives and asks Natsu what has happened. Carla ignores him and continues to say that she and Happy come from Edolas, the world on the other side of Anima, and that they are the reason as to why the town disappeared. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Manga & Anime Differences *There was an added scene in the anime of some customers looking to buy a Gajeel figurine from Fairy Tail's Fairy Tail Goods Shop. *The anime added a clip of Cana getting angry at the noise in the Fairy Tail Guild, with Macao and Wakaba telling her that she herself is the one being noisy. *Juvia and Lucy's clothes differ between the two media. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Jet and Droy are shown complimenting Levy, who is reading an archaic text on poetry. *In the anime, Mystogan's clothes are plain green. In the manga, they have an army print. *The anime extended Wendy's flashback about Mystogan. *There was an added scene in the anime of Gray scribbling on Natsu's face whilst he is sleeping and then fighting Natsu when Natsu awoke and found out. *There was an added clip in the anime of Mystogan asking Carla to protect Wendy. Navigation Category:Episodes